Friendship & Love
by redangel0154
Summary: AU Angelus O’Connor and Buffy Summers are best friends until time,distance, and tragedy pulls them apart.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own anything…

Rating: R

Spoilers: None/AU

Distribution: Ask First

Feedback: Good Bad whatever!!

Summary: AU Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Summers are best friends until time and distance pulls them apart. 

Flashback: Twelve-year-old Angel O'Connor has lived in Sunnydale all his life. His father walked out on his mom and him when he was three. His mother, Eliana is a travel agent and was never home for more than a week, leaving Angel lonely most of his days. One summer afternoon Angel noticed moving vans running in and out of the what used to be vacant next-door house. "Angel?" called Eliana, "yeah mom?" "Go introduce yourself to the new neighbors, they have a daughter a bit younger then you, maybe you can show her around." "Sure Mom" Angel answered. 

            Walking over, Angel spotted a woman and what looked to be her daughter, she had the most beautiful blonde hair Angel had ever seen. 

       "Hi, My names Angel, I live next door." Angel offered

       " Hi Angel I'm Joyce and this is my daughter Buffy" Joyce said.

The young girl offered a small nervous wave. Angel smiled back warmly. 

      " Joyce, if you want I can take her off your hands for awhile and we can get to know each other, if its all right with Miss. Buffy of course" Angel looked over to the girl now standing in front of her mother. 

      "Sure, can I go mom" The now confident Buffy answered back

      "Of course sweetie don't go far" Joyce returned.

Angel walked over and took young Buffy's hand and started the other way. Buffy smiling warmly back. Joyce observed from a distance 'this will be good for Buffy, getting to know the neighbors and the community.' 

    " So Buffy, where are you and your mom from?" Angel asked curiously.

    "L.A actually, we moved here after my mom and dad divorced."

    "Oh, I'm sorry do you miss your dad?"

    "No, he was never around much to get to know, what about you?" Buffy said. 

    "My dad left a few years ago, better for my mom and me I guess." Angel answered back grimly. "What do you say I take you in town and get some icecream?" "Yes!" Buffy answered excitedly adding a little bounce in her step. 

From that day on Angel and Buffy became best friends. With Angel's mom gone so often Angel practically lived with Buffy and Joyce, much to Buffy's delight. 'End Flashback'

                        Seventeen-year-old Senior Angel O'Connor waited patiently outside the Summers residence on what would be fifteen-year-old Buffy's first day of highschool.  

       "Come on Summers get a move on." Angel yelled good-naturedly. 

      "How do I look?" Asked a voice behind Angel. 

Turning around Angel saw Buffy standing in the doorway wearing low rise hip hugger jeans and a tight dark green top, spinning around for dramatic affect. Angel stood in awe not being able to stop staring at the little blonde beauty he could call his best friend. 

      "Angel?" 

      "What, sorry Buff…." Angel answered, too distracted to notice anything but her. 

     "Well I take it I look amazing considering you're drooling." Buffy laughed as she brushed past him torwards his car. Instinctively Angel wiped his mouth and followed after her, watching her hips sway slightly. 

            Neither one of the friends wanted to admit that they loved each other, not the 'you're my best friend I love ya' type of love but the 'I'm **in **love with you, and you're mine forever' type of love. All of their friends knew about the steadily growing attraction that came naturally with their close bond as friends. 

            Pulling into Sunnydale's one and only highschool Angel looked over at Buffy who was fiddling nervously with her purse. 

           "Its going to be fine Buffy, I'm going to be here all day, so will Spike." Angel consoled, referring to his close friend of many years. 

            "I know Angel, but you won't always be here to hold my hand." Buffy answered. 

            "Maybe not love, but he'll always be there, damn poof'll never let you go." Spike said nearing the car. "Bloody sap if you ask me"

            "Shut up Spike." Angel said as he took Buffy's hand and headed for the school. 

            Entering the school Buffy noticed many people looking at Angel and her including the nearing Cordelia, who was also a senior, and consistently trying to have a go at Angel, like many other girls. 

            "Hey Angel" the saccharine sweet voice of Cordeila called, from beside them. "Bunny is it, welcome to highschool." 

            "Whatever bitch" Buffy snapped back. "Angel, I'm going to go find Willow, I'll see you later" Deciding to push Cordy's buttons just a bit, Buffy leaned up and kissed Angel lightly on the lips. 

Angel smiled slightly, looking over at the now fuming Cordelia. 

            "I don't know what you see in that little girl, you could have any girl you want Angel, and instead you hang around her and her loser friends."

            "Well Cordy, lets just say, being the biggest bitch/whore in the entire school isn't the best turn on" Angel said as he walked torwards Buffy and Willow.. 

Spike, who was listening from behind, spoke up after Cordelia "You'll never get between those two, you shouldn't even try, everyone else will always be second best compared to her"

In the following days, Angel and Buffy grew closer then they ever were before, Angel walking Buffy to many of her classes, holding her between classes just to be close to her. The entire student body knew of their close relationship, as did many of the teachers that couldn't help but to notice the protective, almost possessive senior and freshmen. 

            Now May, the prom was coming up Angel, and every other senior out there was planning their big night, but Angel, couldn't bring himself to ask Buffy. One night on their annual movie fests Buffy was curled comfortably in Angels arms watching 'Cruel Intentions' sensing that something wasn't really right with Angel she pulled away and looked up at him. 'Gods he is so gorgeous, what would I ever do without him' "Angel?" she queried. "Hmm…" he answered sleepily. "Angel what's wrong, something's been bothering you for awhile." 

            "Nothings wrong baby, I'm just tired"

            "That's bullshit and you know it Angel, please tell me." Buffy answered angrily. 

            "Fine, you know what, I have been beating myself up all week over asking you to prom." Angel snapped.

            "You want to take me to prom?" Buffy said, clearly stunned but also very happy. 

            "Yes." He answered sheepishly.

            "I'd love to go with you, what did you think I would say no?" She questioned. 

            "Well I don't know, I was just being stupid, so you'll go?" He replied happily. 

            "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Buffy said, gathering up some courage and leaning over to kiss him lightly like she had so many times before. Wanting to keep the kiss short, she went to pull away only to have Angel hold her neck gently kissing her back with passion. Shocked, but thoroughly enjoying this, she opened her mouth to Angel's insistent tongue. Both of them growing bolder, their tongues dueled for dominance, Buffy finally surrendering letting Angel ravage her mouth. 

Its going to be love 

_Its going to be great_

_Its going to be more than I can take_

Finally, Angel pulled away panting for breath looked up at Buffy wondering how she was going to respond to his kiss. 'Oh my god what just happened..' wondered Buffy. Seeing her confusion he pulled her into his lap and smiled down at her, holding her tight Buffy not knowing whether it was protectiveness or possessiveness. Laying her head on Angel's chest she got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day: "Oh my god Wills it was amazing, it just happened I have no idea" Buffy gushed, walking down main street looking for a dress. 

            "Its about time something happened between the two of you." Willow laughed. 

            "What do you mean Will?" Buffy wondered

            "Please Buffy the whole school see's it, you two belong together 'best friends' aren't as close as you two are." Willow answered rolling her eyes. 

            "Willow, we aren't that close." Buffy said, exasperated.

            "Please Buffy, you guys share a bed most nights, for gods sake." 

            "Whatever, come on I see a dress shop over here." Buffy answered walking away. 'The whole school? We aren't that close are we?'

An hour later, Buffy and Willow walked out of the shop both holding bags. 

            "Whoo, Angel is so going to lose it when he see's you in this." Willow said. 

            "I know, the dress is perfect!" Buffy answered. 

Prom Night: 

           Angel waited at the bottom of the Summer's stairs waiting for Buffy to make her grand entrance, it was finally prom night, the night both of them had been waiting for since the night of their kiss. 

            "Ahem" A voice called from the stairs. Whirling around, Angel stood slack-jawed at the beautiful woman walking down the stairs at him. 

Buffy, who was wearing a crimson red floor length gown, cut elegantly into a 'V' in front, and was cut dangerously low down her back, coming all the way down her back stopping right below her tribal tattoo on the base of her spine. Walking down the stairs, Angel got a peek at her well-shaped legs, peeking through a slit up the thigh of her dress stopping just before her hips. Her hair falling elegantly down her back.  Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Buffy stood looking at Angel, who was looking quite fine in his tux. 'Oh yeah, he so lost his 'it'.' 

            "You look beautiful baby" was all he could muster. 

            "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" She blushed. 

            "Okay Okay guys, its picture time before you go, oh gods look at you two, you both look amazing" Buffy's mom gushed at them. 

After what seemed like hours of pictures, Buffy and Angel finally made it to prom, stopping right outside of the doors.

            "Ready love?" Angel asked, knowing there would be stares and comments.

            "Definitely." She replied confidently moving torwards the door.

At their arrival, all eyes turned toward the couple, awed stares of amazement and jealously rang through the gym as a new song started. 

Childhood living is easy to do 

_The things you wanted_

_I brought them to you_

_Graceless lady_

_You know who I am_

            "Dance with me?" Angel asked, pulling Buffy to the floor. 

You know I don't let you 

_Slide through my hands_

_Wild Horses, couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, Wild Horses, couldn't drag me away_

Buffy moved into Angels arms just enjoying the feel of him holding her, ignoring the stares and whispers they were getting from their classmates. 

I watched you suffer 

_A dull aching pain_

_Now you decided_

_To show me the same_

_No sweeping exits_

_Or off stage lines_

_You make me feel bitter_

_Or treat you unkind_

_Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild Wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

Angel, pulled away slightly looking down at the girl in his arms, amazed by how much he loves her. 

            "I love you," He whispered. 

I know I dreamed you 

_A sun and a lie_

_I have my freedom_

_But not much time_

Startled but not shocked, Buffy buried her face in his chest and whispered back "I love you too Angel" 

Faith has been broken 

_Tears must be cried_

_Lets do some living_

_After we die_

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_Wild Wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_Wild Wild horses, we'll ride them someday_


	2. Goodbye

Angel's graduation quickly approached, leaving him and Buffy enjoying what time they had left together. Angel was accepted to Columbia, he had planned on staying in Sunnydale, but he couldn't pass up such an opportunity. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Buffy. 'She depends on me in more ways than one, I'm going to break her heart.' That being the last thing Angel wanted to do, he put off telling her to the last minute. 

Graduation Night, Angel's House

            Angel and Buffy had just come back from Angel's graduation party, that his mother happened to remember, and were now back in Angel's room watching movies, like many other nights. Angel was beating himself up trying to find a way to do this, she is going to be heartbroken and there was no stopping that. Noticing the change in Angel's posture, Buffy looked up at him. 

            "Angel, what's wrong, something's been bothering you all day."

            "I have to talk to you about something, and I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you this without killing us both." Angel replied slowly. 

            "Angel, what is it you're scaring me." Buffy said, turning around to look Angel in the eyes. 

            "I got accepted to Columbia." Angel said, just spitting it out. Waiting for the inevitable explosion from Buffy. 

Buffy just sat there trying to take in what Angel was telling her, knowing that he was leaving her. Minutes passed by slowly and they both sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

            "You're leaving." She inquired softly, tears already starting to fall. 

            "I have to, this is an amazing opportunity for me, believe me a part of me wants to stay with you more than anything, but the logical part of me is saying I have to go, for me." He answered, trying to look anywhere but her crying face. 

            "I understand Angel I really do." She said, crying softly to herself, trying to hold herself together. "I love you Angel, goodbye." She managed, kissing him softly on the cheek, before running from his room. 

            'Gods what have I done?' Angel wondered to himself, as he saw Buffy appear in her room next-door, sobbing none to quietly into her pillows. 

A Week Later:

            Angel was packed and ready to go, he hadn't spoke to Buffy in the last week, she didn't want to see him, and Angel didn't blame her. He looked up from his boxes only to see Joyce standing there with a grim look on her face.

            " She loves you ya know." She inquired. 

            "I know, I love her more than anything, but I have to do this, I want more than anything to stay here and be with her, but I can't pass up something like this."

            "I understand Angel, and she does too, she is just upset, what time are you leaving?" Joyce wondered.

            "In about three hours." Angel answered. 

            "Go up and stay with Buffy, she needs you right now, just like you do." 

            "Thanks Joyce, I wanted you to know, that if anything ever is wrong with Buffy or anything, please call me." Angel said handing Joyce a piece of paper with all his info on it. 

            "I will Angel. Now go."

Angel climbed the Summers' stairs slowly, like he had so many times before, taking in all the pictures and things littered around the walls. He reached Buffy's door and stood there for a few minutes until he heard a tiny voice mumble

            "Go away Angel." 

He opened the door, surprised to see a very disheveled Buffy, sitting next to the window, crying. 

            "Sorry love, you know me better than that, it takes a helluva lot more then that to get rid of me. " He answered

            "I'm serious Angel, I can't do this again, please leave." Buffy replied starting to cry all over again, putting her face in her lap, shaking slightly as sobs wracked her small body. 

In two long strides Angel was beside Buffy pulling her into his lap, rocking her gently as she cried. They sat like that for long minutes; Buffy's sobs muting slightly as she pressed her face into Angel's chest. 

            "Will I still get to talk to you?" She asked in a small voice. 

            "Of course, I love you, and I'm not moving to get away from you, I would be quite offended if I didn't hear from you." He smiled slightly seeing her brighten. 

Buffy pulled away from Angel looking him in the eyes.

            "Is Spike going with you?" She asked, Angel startled by the question looked down at her.

            "What the hell difference does that make?" He snapped angrily.

            "Angel, Spike is a friend, I just wanted to know, if it helps I'll miss you more." She teased slightly. 

            "Yes he's going with me, and you better miss me more." He smiled, taking her hands in his. "I have something for you." Pulling out a small silver ring that she had never seen before. "It's a claddaugh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart represents love, wear it on your hand like this." He said holding his hand up to her, showing the same ring. "It means you belong to someone, because you do, you're mine." 

            "I love it thank you, and I am you know, yours. No distance changes that." She smiled up at him. Leaning over to kiss him like she had so many times before, but savoring it knowing this was the last time she would be kissing him for what could be a long time. Angel kissed her back with fervor also knowing that this would be their last. 

            "How about you get some sleep, you look like you've been to hell and back." Angel said reluctantly breaking the kiss. 

            "It's been a pretty hellish week, hold me till I fall asleep?" She queried softly. 

            "Of course baby." 

Angel settled on the bed with Buffy curled into his chest, holding him tightly, as though she was holding on for dear life. But she was in way, she was holding on to the one thing that ever meant anything to her. 

            "I love you Angel."

            "I love you too baby, sleep." He answered, Buffy knowing that those would be the last words she heard from him for a long time. 

When Buffy woke up, she woke to an empty bed except for a box at the end of her bed. Leaning over she looked at the box that had a note accompanied by a red rose reading

_'In this box you'll find every reason why_

_I ever loved you, and why I still do._

_Keep these things and remember, but don't dwell_

_Move on with your life, but never forget. _

Gráim thú go síoraí mo anamchara

Always, Angel'

Buffy opened the box and smiled at what she saw. She pulled out a large photo album, flipping through the pictures she saw Angel and her together since the day she moved here. Digging deeper in the box she found their favorite movie, 'Never Been Kissed', and Angels leather jacket. She folded up the note and the box and drifted off into a dreamless, but lonely sleep. 

Gráim thú go síoraí mo anamchara= I love you forever, my soulmate

CH. 3 Soon!! Please Review….


	3. Revelations

Spike bounded down the hallway taking steps two at a time. He reached Angels door and started pounding on it.

            "Angel get the phone now!" Spike barked.

            "I fucking told you no phone calls!" Angel yelled angrily.

Spike walked into Angel's room and looked at him. 

            "You really need to answer the phone mate, its Joyce." Spike said sullenly. 

Angel's back straightened and he looked up at Spike clearly alarmed. Walking to his desk he picked up his phone and motioned for Spike to hang up the phone.

            "Hello?" 

            "Hi Angel, its Joyce." She said.

            "Hi Joyce, what's up?" Angel wringed his hands nervously. He hadn't heard from Buffy or even made an attempt to call her, in well over two years, it still didn't mean he didn't love her any less than the day he left. 

            "Angel, I think you need to come back to Sunnydale, its Dawn."  Joyce said slowly. "There was a car accident, and she was um, thrown from the car, she died Angel." Buffy's mother told him, starting to cry. 

Angel sat there taking in all that Joyce was saying, he was crushed about Dawn, but in a strange way, glad it was her and not Buffy. 

            "Angel, I wouldn't have called unless I thought Buffy needed you, and she does. I haven't seen her like this ever. She won't eat, won't sleep, she just sits, she needs you." 

            "I'll be there by morning Joyce" Angel said in a hurry. 

Angel slammed the phone down on the receiver and ran to the closet, pulling out a suitcase. Running through the room he shoved clothes from his dresser into his bag. 

            "Spike! I'm going to Sunnydale, I need you to stay here." Upon hearing Spike's complaints. A little less than two hours later Angel was on a plane from New York to Los Angeles. 

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

Authors Note: Okay guys sorry for the cliffhanger before. Like I said, I started school today, and I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you all for the positive feedback, this is my first fic and I hope I'm doing good. Please keep the feedback coming!! 

The song is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence

Oh! I would also love some ideas/challenges for my next story? Anything you guys want written or ideas of your own you want to see written? I'll try and do my best! Review or e-mail me your ideas! Thanx


	4. Comfort

Angel drove like a manic down the highway towards Sunnydale. He only had two thoughts 'find buffy' 'make buffy feel better'. As he drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign he looked around noticing that hardly anything had changed. He remembered all the times he and Buffy had spent roaming the streets enjoying each other's company, and kicked himself for losing her. As he pulled onto the familiar Revello Drive he began to feel nervous about seeing her again, it had been so long. 

Pulling into the driveway he walked up to the door, knocked and waited. Joyce pulled open the door with a grim sad look on her face, 'as expected I guess'. 

            "Hi Angel come in." She motioned at the door. Angel stepped in looking around slowly, some new furniture, but nothing dramatically changed. 

            "Does she know I'm here?" He asked. Knowing the answer already. 

            "No, you need to go see her, she's in her room." Joyce answered moving into the kitchen, leaving Angel to Buffy.

As he climbed the stairs he felt uneasy and well..alittle scared. He knocked softly on the door, waiting for an answer.

            "Go away Angel." He heard the soft reply from the room. He stepped into the dark room, his eyes scanning the room for her. 

            "How did you know it was me?" He wondered.

            "You stomp up the stairs and your knock is the same." She replied saucily. 

He walked over to the bed looking down at her, noticing her hair was alittle longer and she looked so much more mature. He sat down next to her.

            "Are you okay love?" He asked softly.

He saw a tear slide down her cheek, one of many more he figured.

            "I missed you Angel, and now Dawns gone, I don't think I can take much more." She shook slightly as she started to cry. Angel instinctively moved to her wrapping his arms around her. He just held her as she cried, feeling her relax in his arms, they both drifted off to sleep. 

_It's gonna be love _

_It's gonna be great _

_It's gonna be more than I can take _

_It's gonna be free _

_It's gonna be real_

They woke up the same way in the morning, both enjoying each other's company. They had both missed each other so much, and so many things had happened and they were different people. Not the same inseparable Buffy and Angel.  They had so much to catch up on. Angel felt Buffy turn over and look at him, they stayed that way for a few minutes before she finally spoke. 

            "I really missed you Angel." 

            "I know love I missed you too, I regret everyday I didn't call you, and if I could go back I wouldn't have left in the first place." He said. She smiled a bit at that.

            "Yes you would've." 

            "  When's the funeral?" He inquired softly

            "Later today, gods Angel I don't think I can go." She replied.

            "We'll both go, it'll be okay. What was your mom telling me about how you're not eating or sleeping or even speaking?" 

            "I don't know Angel, I guess I just think that, if Dawn can't do anything anymore than why should I? She was my baby sister Angel, I don't think I can live here with out her." She spoke after a few minutes.  

            "Come on, we should get ready." Angel said, thinking about what she said. 

Authors Note:  WHOO its about time huh?? LOL sorry I've been uber busy with school.  But as I said I will continue this story..Please keep reviewing. 

Next: Dawns Funeral, and a life changing decision! 

Song: 'Its Going to Be love' Mandy Moore. 


	5. Decisions Revised

The Funeral: People of all ages were gathered around the tiny casket at Restfield Cemetery. The immediate family including Angel were sitting down in front and closer family and friends were gathered on the other side. The preacher was talking softly reading from the bible. Some were crying and others were just staring, as if they didn't believe it. As the preacher finished, people began to file off, the family requesting to be alone as they lowered the casket. 

Buffy grabbed as beautiful white rose from her lap and walked forward slowly peering at the casket that contained her sister. She slowly reached out and placed the rose on top of the casket, her hand resting where her sister's head would be. She refused to let the tears fall. Joyce and Hank did the same thing, walking back to the car hand in hand, quietly asking Angel to bring Buffy when she was ready. Buffy watched as they lowered the casket into the ground, the tears finally starting to well up in her eyes. As the workers shoveled the first bit of soil over the casket, she buried her face in Angel's chest sobbing uncontrollably, she had finally broke. Angel held her helplessly as he saw his one true love break before his eyes. 

They walked silently back to the car and again they were silent on the way back to the house. Buffy walked mutely up to her room, Angel following close behind.  She changed out of her clothes and laid down pulling the covers over her head, Angel knew she wanted to be alone and walked downstairs to find Joyce and Hank. Upon finding them in the kitchen he wondered how he was going to tell them this. 

"She's broken." He whispered softly. The both looked at him with sad watery eyes.   

"I know Angel, we can't seem to do anything for her." Hank said. They all sat in uneasy silence until they heard Buffy padding lightly towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and looked around at the people in the room. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything for any of them she knew that Angel would hold her, and her parents would be there, but she couldn't really feel it. 

"I can't stay here, being around her things and where she used to be, I just can't." She said in a soft, almost weak voice. They all just sat there almost stunned. 

"You're old enough Buffy, what do you want to do?" Hank asked. 

"I don't know Daddy, I need to be away from here, somewhere where Dawn isn't there every time I turn the corner." She replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't be here in Sunnydale or in L.A. I just can't."

"You could come back with me." Angel said softly from the corner. Three pairs of eyes quickly turned toward him. "I'm home most to all day, and they have a great colleges, I have plenty of room." They all just stood there, looking from Buffy to Angel.

"Is that what you want Buffy, do you want to be with Angel?" Her mom asked, speaking for the first time. A few minutes later Buffy finally spoke. 

"I..I guess. I mean I could drive my car back there and Angel could fly back" She pondered. 

              "Well if everyone agrees then I guess that's what we'll do. Buffy can pack her things and drive them back to New York, and Angel could fly ahead and get things ready." Joyce said. Everyone nodded their head. They all just sat there thinking about what the future would bring for the family. 

Authors Note: J lol lookie what I did!! Next chapter will be Buffy's trip to New York….


	6. Moving On

As Buffy packed the things she needed for her car trip she looked around her room feeling all the memories of her and Dawn being yet again dragged to the top. She filled her suitcase with the clothes and personal items she needed, pushing all the memories from her mind. Her mother would pack the rest of her things, and have them sent to Angel's. 

            "Buffy?" She heard a voice call from behind her. Upon seeing Angel she attempted to put on a smile but knowing Angel would see right through it. 

            "Are you almost ready? You should probably get going, it's going to take you a while to get there." He said softly, wondering why she faked it and why she wouldn't let him in '_I don't blame her for not letting me in, I left her_' the rational side of his mind screamed. When seeing that she still wore his ring pointed down, his other side screamed in betrayal. 

She left late that night, deciding to drive at night and avoid traffic; there was no need for a teary façade with he mother because she knew that she would miss her. Buffy just drived with the radio turned all the way up, her own roundabout way of trying to blast the thoughts from her head. She thought she had succeeded when a song came over the radio. She listened to the song, some of the lyrics hit her hard. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

The words hit home like a ton of bricks; she remembered when Angel and her were like that. He was her world; literally she would have done anything for him. And now, they hardly ever talked, she shut him out completely. 

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

As she heard the last words of the song and finally let the tears fall. She cried for everyone Angel, Dawn, her parents, and the loss of herself after Angel left. She just drove, there was nothing else she could do but drive and pray Angel could once again put her life back together.

Authors Note: Wow about time huh **wink* **I kno I kno I'm a bad girl for not updating as often as I said I would but I am seriously swamped with school. But I still love you guys and I'm posting as much as possible. Some of you mailed me because I made a few plot typos and I went back and fixed all that. 

Next: Buffy's Arrival in New York 

Song: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing 'Aerosmith' 


	7. Home

She followed Angel's directions and pulled up to a beautiful mansion. '_Wow, Angel's done really we for himself. I guess I have to go.' _ She grabbed her book bag out of the back not even bothering to get her suitcases. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the door and rang the bell. She just stood there waiting, until she heard the door spring open. 

            "Who are you?" A rude voice asked. 

            "None of your concern." Buffy snapped, walking past the man into the house. 

            "Hey!" The man shouted angrily.  Buffy turned around and just stared at the man like he was stupid. "You can't just walk in here, who are you?" The man pressed. All of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and spun her into a tight hug. Buffy knew immediately that it was Spike, he always smelled of leather and tobacco. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him hold her. She pulled away and looked up at him, '_his hairs brown again' _she noticed.

            " Miss me?" She asked. 

            "Of course blondie, how could I not?" He teased. 

            "Where's Angel?" 

            "He's at work tying up some things so he can stay here with you. He should be home, I'd love to stay with you but I have to go pick up Dru." Spike answered. 

            "You still date that loony bitch?" She questioned. Spike scowled and kissed her forehead goodbye. Buffy looked around decided she would go to Angel's room and take a nap, but she didn't know which room was Angel's. She turned around and saw a tall African American sitting at the table. 

            "Hi, can you tell me where Angel's room is?" She queried. 

            "You'll have to wait awhile honey, Angel's girl is coming into town and he doesn't want any of his 'girlfriends' around." He said not even looking up. 

            "'Girlfriends' huh, Angel is going to have some explaining to do." She said not sure if she was amused or pissed off. _'Please Buffy you didn't think he would stay a celibate all these years.' _Her rational mind screamed. The man looked up startled. 

            "You're her." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm Gunn, sorry you had to hear that, Angel's going to kill me." 

            "Don't worry about it, I'm Buffy." She said shaking his hand. "Now, Angel's room please?" 

            "Yeah sure follow me." He said grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs. 

Buffy got up stairs and looked around his room. It was dark of course dark red walls and black silk sheets. She crawled into the huge four-poster bed and breathed in Angel's scent and immediately fell asleep. 


End file.
